Can't Say I Love You
by HP-2002
Summary: Hermione was left with a broken heart. Draco must move on after Pansy. Draco and Hermione find eachother great to be around. But something happens, Hermione can't do it again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

Can't Say I Love You

            "Ron?" Hermione mumbled.

            "Yeah Hermione?" Ron said nervously. 

            "I wanted to tell you something," She said, feeling a smile creep onto her lips.

            It seemed so easy to say. She had strong feelings for him. Ron was her first love. They were going out. It all seemed so simple to say. It was true; she did love Ron Weasley. It all came crashing down after Hermione told him that she loved him. 

            "Don't say that, you don't mean it!" Ron said feverishly.

            "But I do! I love you! This is the first time I have felt this way-"Hermione said, but he cut her off.

            "No! You can't, it just won't work! Now leave before you regret it!" Ron said, pointing towards the door.

            She looked him in the eyes, wondering if it was true. 'He doesn't love me, he doesn't care!' she thought, I felt tears forming in her eyes, trying to wipe them away quickly. 'No, don't cry in front of him. She gazed at the Ron she once loved. He was looking at her with some unknown feeling in his eyes. Hatred. It was new. Ron had never hated Hermione. He had been angry with her before, but nothing as strong as hate. 

            His eyes were burning. He pointed towards the door and lay back on his bed. She took one last look at him and left without looking back.

*******************************************************************************

            He never thought he would be trying to win Pansy over. He had worked so hard to get rid of her for years. Now he was begging on his knees for his forgiveness.

            "Please, Pansy, forgive me, I was an egotistic prat!" Draco said, wrapping his arms around her legs. 

            "Look Draco, I told you, Anthony and I are very happy. We are going to get married as soon as we graduate this year!"

            "But he's a-a-a Hufflepuff! You can't!" Draco said with a glare. 

            "Well, it's better than a Gryffindor!" She ranted. "You can only blame yourself, after all these years of you shunning me, I finally found someone who really loves me, and I love him."

            "But-"

            "No Draco, leave me alone!" Pansy screamed as she left the common room.

            'She left me! She left me! She left me, Draco Ambrose Malfoy!' he thought with a glint in his eye. She was right, though. Draco had never liked Pansy. He had ignored her for so long. He deserved it. He should have treated her better. Now he had lost her. But not for good. He had to win her back. 

*******************************************************************************

            Hermione was dreading on going to Potions. She would have to face Ron. She had to get out of it! She barley missed a day of classes, but was prepared for anything. She finally mustered up the courage to ask Fred and George for help.

            "Ron told you what happened, I know it. I need a way of getting out of class so I don't have to face him!" Hermione explained to the twins. 

            "Fine fine! What would you like? Bloody nose, vomiting, or fainting?" Fred asked quickly.

            "Um… Vomiting I suppose!" Hermione said hastily.

            "Okay, now, you eat the green side to start it and then-"George started.

            "I know, I know, and then you eat the other side to stop, gottcha!" Hermione said, handing then a few snickles and leaving the room. She headed off to the hospital wing with a wide grin.

*******************************************************************************

            "I don't know what happened, I was walking down the charms corridor, and I started getting sick." Hermione said with a fake, weak smile.

            "Oh dear, well I am afraid I don't have any cure for it, you'll just have to wait till it stops," she said with a frown.

*******************************************************************************


	2. Admitting Feelings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

Can't Say I Love You

Chapter 2: Admitting Feelings

            After resting in the hospital wing for several hours, she ate the piece of candy that would make her stop getting sick. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, which was the last thing she needed, someone knowing that she skipped class. When she saw no one watching her, she leapt off her bed and headed towards the Nurse's office. Just as she reached the door, she felt someone's eyes on her. She took another look around and groaned. 

            "So, Granger was faking sick to skip class, tsk tsk, what would the teachers think, the Head Girl skipping?" A cold voice mocked.

            "Malfoy, sod off, it's none of your business! I had a good reason for doing this!" Hermione said, walking towards his bed.

            "What, did your little boyfriend dump you?" Draco said sarcastically. 

            Hermione looked down at her feet. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned around so he couldn't see her. 'If he catches me crying, he'll have a field day with it,' Hermione thought. She felt a lone tear running down her cheek. She was so preoccupied making sure Malfoy didn't see her cry; she didn't realize he was staring at her.

            'So, one of those jerks hurt her, I could kill them. . . Wait! I hate her.' He thought with horror. He found himself staring at her. He tried to look away but couldn't. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. 

            "Hermione-" he started.

            "What?" She said with a bit of surprise, still turned away.

            "What?" he said quickly.

            "What did you call me?" She said, turning around, revealing her tearstained cheeks.

            "Hermione, that's you name, isn't it?" He asked.

            "Oh, yes of course. It's just; you've never called me that!" Hermione said with a slight smile.

            "Well, anyway, what I was going to say was, I'm sorry. . . About what happened? By the way, what did happen?" Draco said, realizing he didn't know what was wrong.

            "R-R-on dumped me. I told him that I- What! Why do you care?" Hermione said with a glare. She looked at him, suddenly suspicious for why he would care about her personal life.

            "Well, when you start crying in front someone, they kind of wonder what's wrong," he mumbled.

            "I guess. Well, I have to be going, thanks for listening. I have to get to potions before I'm considered late by that prat of a professor. Bye!" Hermione said, heading towards the door.

            "Wait! I'm headed there too, what to walk their together?" Draco said nervously.

            "Uh, sure, I guess. Just don't let Ron see us walking together, he'll blow!" Hermione said, suddenly clapping a hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. She had totally avoided saying his name for a while; she tended to break out in tears when she did. 

            "Hermione, it's fine," Draco said, looking into her eyes. 

            "No, no, he dumped me, I hate him, or I should, but I can't. He hates me!" Hermione mumbled. 

***************************************************************************

            Draco finally got Hermione to stop crying. He started a conversation about class. She was finally back to normal. They rounded a corner and suddenly stopped. Tears formed in her eyes once again. Standing right in front of them were two people. Ron and Lavender. Draco pulled her back around the corner and covered her mouth. He listened intently to Ron and Lavender's conversation.

            "I feel so terrible, I loved her so much, but, I still can't fight my feelings for you Lavvy," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. Draco felt Hermione shiver next to him. 

            "I love you Ron!" Lavender said, kissing him on the cheek.

            "I love you too honey!" Ron said with no hesitation. Hermione finally struggled out of Draco's grip and ran up to the two. Draco could see that her eyes were red and puffy and tears were still running down her face. 

            "I told you and you blow me off, but this-this-this . . . slut tells you she loves you and you think its grand! You jerk!" Hermione screamed. She slapped him crossed the face and ran the other way. Ron stood in the same spot for a moment, then turned and saw Draco.

            "So, you put her up to it, didn't you, she wouldn't explode like that unless someone suggested it. 

            "Think about what you did to her, I think she had ever right to do that, you made her feel like dirt!" Draco said, approaching Ron.

            "Oh, and this is from the one who calls her a Mudblood," Ron said with fiery.

            That was it, Draco couldn't take it. He threw a punch. Ron stared in shock for a few seconds to long, and got a punch in the nose. Blood poured out. Ron looked Malfoy in the eyes. "Defending one of your enemies are you, I thought you didn't care about Hermione!" Ron screamed. Draco thought for a moment. Why was he defending Hermione? He didn't know. He felt Ron's fist on his cheek. He wasn't prepared and fell hard on the floor. He blacked out.

  
R&R! Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions, include them in a review! TY!


End file.
